


The Happiest Day

by NPHandSmoshLover22



Category: David Burtka/ Neil Patrick Harris
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPHandSmoshLover22/pseuds/NPHandSmoshLover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big day David and Neil have been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day

David is failing to put on his tie. This shouldn't be this hard. He thought. He had been wanting to marry Neil for ten years and now that he finally is he was as nervous as nervous could be. Then he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said. Ian was in the reflection. "Dude, do you really not know how to put on a tie?" He asked. David flipped him off and said "Shut up." Ian replied "There's someone who wants to see you. David smiled. "Is it who I think it is?" "Yes." "Send him in." Ian closed the door. Two seconds later he saw him. The man he was going to marry. Neil. He walked in wearing a black suit with a black tie. David smiled and said "You look beautiful." Neil blushed and said "Thank you." "Are you sure you still want to marry me?" David asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." Neil replied. David was still struggling to put on his tie. Neil giggled, walked over and said "Here let me help you." He adjusted David's tie to make it look perfect. "After having to do this for nine years I'm used to it." David smiled and said "I love you." Neil smiled and said it back. "You ready?" Neil asked. David smiled took his hand and replied "Let's do this." 

The wedding itself was perfect. Gideon and Harper had their moments and ended up walking down the aisle with them. David and Neil both said their vows which they didn't write down. They spoke from the heart. They kissed, everyone clapped, Ian and Anthony hooted, and some even cried including David and Neil themselves. Anthony said his funny but sweet speech, and David and Neil danced the night away. It really was the happiest day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fanfic! Leave any more suggestions for what I should do below. (No smut) Bye!


End file.
